1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of bicycles and more particularly relates to a bicycle accessory in the form of an inflatable simulated fuel tank for attachment to a bicycle to make the bicycle appear to be a motorcycle.
2. History of the Prior Art
The idea of putting simulated motorcycle parts on a bicycle to make it appear to be a motorcycle is well known in the prior art. Such attachments for bicycles simulate the features of motorcycle fuel tanks, motors, fenders, controls and the like so that a child can have the excitement of having his bicycle appear to be more like an adult motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,493 to Camfield et al depicts a bicycle with simulated motorcycle parts made of solid plastic which dress up a bicycle to make it appear to be a motorcycle.